Calvin
Calvin, alongside Hobbes, battled Ash and Pikachu as a part of Calvin and Hobbes in Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu. He was portrayed by animation and voiced by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Calvin, named after theologian John Calvin, is one of the two main characters of the Calvin and Hobbes comic strip by Bill Watterson. He demonstrates a level of wisdom, vocabulary and humor unusual for a six-year-old boy. However, he is still a stereotypical six-year-old and is seen as a misfit among his classmates: he absolutely hates baths, fears and hates his babysitter, refuses to go to school, frequently disobeys his parents, and is lazy and selfish. Calvin frequently loses himself in various fantastical worlds of his own imagining and often pictures himself as various different superheroes or creatures. He shows relatively minor interest or success in interacting with any "real" characters, choosing instead to spend the majority of his time with his stuffed tiger, Hobbes, with whom he frequently embarks on imaginary adventures, debates philosophical issues, and plots various pranks with. Lyrics Calvin is in red and Calvin as Stupendous Man is in red italics, while Hobbes is in normal text. Both members of the duo rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' Some diabolical fiends threaten to set a new system of rule! But, a Crimson Bolt blasts in to free the city from the fools! Just who is this mystery figure who always saves the day? Kapwing! Yes, the Defender of Freedom is here! It's Stupendous... '' Calvin! Huh? Wake up dude! We ain't got time for your fantasies around here! Sorry Hobbes. Now let's go flash and bash these seizures in the rear! Just like your Noodles! Yes, that was more of an outrageous Incident Than the launching of those fight scenes with the Ball bore impotence! But let's just focus on their adventures, when they're tryin' to catch 'em all 'Cause quite honestly, I've seen better plans in a game of Calvinball! Are you a boy, or are you a girl? Even your gender's not persistent! And your flow is like your chance of getting older: ''non-existent! 'Verse 2:' Your first choice of catch would've been better for Victory Road But you and Pika got your ass kicked by a guy with his eyes closed! The way you treat your creatures is a wreck! You're put to shame! And you're lame! With only Digimon to Claim your Fame! We'll smash this ball boy out! Strike! But here comes the catch; That you'll sure burn down to Ash when ol' Misty Meets Her Match! Ha! And now they've fainted, and this rat is left dormant We'll drop you down faster than my father's performance! Trivia *Calvin and his teammate, Hobbes, are the first characters to... **originate from a comic strip. **rap as a duo. **be fully portrayed by animation. ***Banksy appeared as an animated piece of graffiti art, but was still portrayed with a body actor. *He is the first character to change forms partway through the battle. *At the age of 6, he is the youngest character to rap so far. *He is the first character to have more than one location. Gallery Calvin Background.jpeg|Stupendous Man's background Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu Category:EpicLLOYD Category:ERBofSmoshery